Chaotic Ron
by FlashWally22
Summary: Ron has gotten the Code and has entered the Chaotic world. He's going to be a pretty good gamer and learn things while gaming that will help him on his missions with Kim. This is a harem story mainly focusing on Zita, Tara and Sara from Chaotic. Warning, if you don't like then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer to Chaotic and Kim Possible**_

_This story is a Crossover of Chaotic and Kim Possible. Ron has a Danian deck for his battles. This is a Harem story with mainly Zita and Tara. I'll include other girls into his harem later. So, please read and enjoy.  
_

* * *

Ron was sitting on the tri-city bus in Lowerton. He was on his scanner sitting with Tara. Tara smiled as she then said to him, "Arrthoa uses Poison Panic on Hiadrom."

Ron then tapped on the screen as he then replied to her, "I expend my Earth to gain 20 energy. And I then use my mugic Purge Dirge. You have two infected creatures that are coded and I have one mandiblor left making it 15 damage. Arrthoa only has 20 energy making him now have 5 energy. Follow that up with a viperlash and your Arrthoa is code! Booya!"

Smiling Tara then congratulated her crush as he then replied to her, "Thanks."

The scanner then beeped as a mail appeared on the screen of the scanner. The mail was opened by Ron as he asked with a confused brow, "What is going on? What's this code?"

Tara squealed as she then said to him, "That's the code that I told you about. It's the code to chaotic. A totally different level of playing Chaotic. Where you can play as the creatures."

Ron smiled as he then said to Tara with all the happiness in his soul, "Yes! Bon diggity!"

Ron then entered the code as the screen went black. He then looked at Tara with a brow lifted, "Why is the screen black?"

Tara then explained to him, "Don't worry, just wait until the light beeps and flashes red."

_**In Chaotic **_

Ron appeared on the transporter pad as he then looked everywhere. His jaw dropped as he looked aroud and said in awe, "Whoa, this is so cool."

A robot flew up to him as he then said to him, "Thank you for not saying 'No way' like the other newbies."

Ron then gave the robot a thumbs up, "No problem robot dude."

The robot then replied to him, "Now, you have your first match in 5 minutes. Come with me please, to the Oron drome."

Ron followed the robot to a conveyor belt path. Once on the convenyor belt he was being taken to a large green drome. The door opened as Ron walked inside as he grinned and saw the inside. He walked up to the scanner dock as he saw his opponent.

His opponent was Vinnie a detention regular. Vinnie grinned as he then said to Ron, "Hey, Ron man, seems like this is your first match."

Ron replied to him with a grin, "True, but I feel rather lucky."

The computer then said to the players, "Players place your scanners into the docks. Please proceed to build your teams."

Ron then moved through his Danians. He saw Tarbok and decided to use him in his one on one match. His scanner then turned on with a call as he anwsered it. The screen showed Tara as she said to him with a smile, "Hey, Ron just to let you know I'm here for you. Now, this first match is just to get your first dive. It's going to be scary, but brief. Just select what you think you'll need and then best of luck. Remember I'll be rooting for you."

Ron nodded as he then said to her with a grin, "Thanks."

Ron then placed on his battlegear, a Destructozooka. He went through his mugic as he finally selected a danian mugic. Ron then placed in several locations as he then heard from the computer, "Players lock your decks."

Ron then tapped the screen as his deck locked. An alarm sounded as Ron's screen grew longer and he saw that Vinnie had selected a Mipedian known as Tinnoi. Ron then heard the computer say, "TheRonster since this is your first battle you will have the first attack. Please spin the location randomizer and declare your attack."

Ron then spun the four white panels as they began spinning. The location randomizer finally landed on Darkened Dunes. The computer then announced it as Ron then declared his attack, "Tarbok attacks Tinnoi."

Ron tapped on the panel as the blue energy flowed around him. He then looked at where Vinnie used to be and saw Tinnoi. Vinnie then said to him with a hiss, "Time to see some code."

The computer then said to the players, "TheRonster as Tarbok versus InVinnieCible as Tinnoi at The Darkened Dunes. Let the battle begin. Let's get Chaotic!"

Tarbok appeared in the Darkened Dunes on top of one of the sky high stone curved dune. He looked around and saw Tinnoi down below who turned invisible. Ron then thought to himself, '_Great. I didn't have a spec__tral viewer in my deck. And now, I won't be able to find Vinnie. Unless, if I use my battlegear to make an avalanche. A wide spread attack like that will damage him and reveal him at the same time.'_

Tarbok had his giant gun appear as he then took aim and said outloud, "Earth, Lavalanche!"

Lava blasted from the Destructozooka as it hit the land made slide below. Tinnio appeared as he was damaged and he climbed up onto of the dunes. Tarbok then said as fire came from his hands, "Ember Swarm!"

The ember swarm surrounded Tinnoi as he was hit and let go of his ledge. He fell towards the cooling lava beneath him. Tinnoi then said as his armor came around him, "Evergreen Tunic!"

Tinnoi hit the lava with a splash as he then swam out of the lava. He then aimed his eyes down and shouted, "Ironballs!"

Iron balls hit the dune under him as his dune broke. It slopped into the lava as he then floated in the lava on top of his stone slab. Grinning he then said to Tarbok, "You're going to have to do better than that!"

Tarbok then said to him, "If that's your wish."

Music was heard as Tarbok said out loud, "Unbalancing Battlesong, give me my enemy's energy!"

Tinnoi was surprised as he then felt a beam of bround light hit him. He groaned his energy depleted down to 10. He then said as he activated his Mugic, "Two can play at that game. Symphony of the Guard!"

A yellow light hit Tinnoi as he then said with a smile, "Ah, there."

He then leaped with speed making him go faster than Tarbok. Tarbok took his Destructozooka as he aimed it at Tinnoi, "Eat Thunder. Thunder Shout!"

Rings of energy hit Tinnoi as he was just in front of him. Tinnoi attacked at the same time, "Rockwave!"

Rocks came out from under Tarbok as he was hit away. The Thundershout hit Tinnoi after he saw his attack succeed. But, unfortunately the thundershout hit Tinnoi. The blue code flew through the air as the pair appeared back in the drome.

The computer then said to the players, "The match was close, but the winner is TheRonster."

Vinnie grinned as he then said to Ron with a fist bump, "Good match."

Ron grinned as he bumped fists with him. He then walked out as he then said to his pocket, "Can you believe it Rufus?"

Tara walked up as she saw him and said to him, "Oh, sorry Ron, Rufus isn't registered. He wouldn't be able to come here."

Ron nodded with a pout, "Yeah, that makes sense. I guess."

Tara then said to him, "So, how did you enjoy your first match?"

Ron grinned again as he said to him, "Oh, it was great."

Tara then replied to him, "Your battle was great, you won with 5 energy left."

Ron then rubbed his nails on his shirt as he looked real proud of himself, "Pushing the envelope, that's what I do!"

Tara then giggled as she then said to him, "Alright, now let me show you on a scan quest. My friend Kaz has a meeting with H'Earring. There's some supposed to be some new captured Danian and Overworlder Mugic."

Ron then said to her with a grin, "Cool. Who's Kaz?"

Tara then explained to him as she saw Kaz coming, "That's him!"

Kaz walked as he then said to Tara, "Hey Tara, do you got what I need."

Tara then introduced Ron to Kaz, "Kaz, this is Ron, he's new here."

Kaz then said with a fist bump, "Nice to meet you. Hey, aren't you usually with that red head that saves the world?"

Ron grinned as he then replied to the Underworld player, "Yup, that's me, Ron Stoppable."

Kaz then said to him with glee, "Nice to meet you man. So, shall we go to Stone Pillar Tara?"

Tara then replied to Kaz, "Mind if Ron comes? Ron could use some new Danian Mugic."

Kaz nodded as he replied to her, "Yeah sure." He then looked at Ron, "This way dude. Do you have a Stone Pillar scan?"

Ron shook his head as he replied to him, "Nope sorry."

Kaz then replied to him, "Oh, that's no problem, I'll trade you one of mine. So, what kind of cards do you have?"

Ron offered Kaz, "I got a warbeast you could have."

Kaz then replied to him with a grin, "Oh, that's cool. Let's go trade it."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer to Chaotic and Kim Possible**_

_This story is a Crossover of Chaotic and Kim Possible. Ron has a Danian deck for his battles. This is a Harem story with mainly Zita and Tara. I'll include other girls into his harem later. I decided to make Zita his current girlfriend in this story. For those who want it to still be a harem, don't worry it will become a harem. Just not yet, trust me it will happen. :) Now please enjoy!  
_

* * *

Ron stood in front of Stone Pillar. He stood with Kaz and Tara as they saw H'Earring walking up. H'Earring then said to the group of three, "Hey, Kaz,Tara. Who is this?"

Ron then introduced himself to the short Underworlder, "Name's Ron."

H'Earring replied to Ron, "Nice to meet you."

Tara then pulled out a paper bag as she said to H'Earring, "So, will 14 Takinom Tacos, 2 Smildon Stroggonoffs and 6 Faash Fries be good for the scans?"

Licking his lips H'Earring then said as he took the bag and waved them to come with him, "Yup."

The three players ventured into Stone Pillar as they walked past the Underworlders. They dodged the sight of the Unworlder guards as they made it inside. Below them were two of Chaor's Commandos. Ultadur and Narfall. Strikto was also there at the meeting. On a table were several pieces of mugic. A few were brown, blue and a couple were white.

Ron saw the hexagons as he then said pointing at them, "Hey, those mugic are Danian and Overworlds. Did they get it from a raid on the Danian and Overworld peace talks?"

H'Earring then nodded as he replied to him between munching on the food, "Yup, we got nearly all the mugic. While we can't use it, we'll be able to trade it back to the Overworld for Underworld prisoners in Kiru City's prison."

Ron then pulled out his Scanner as he then aimed it at the mugic. He saw that he had three scan slots. The three Underworlders moved away as Ron began to scan one of the Danian Mugic. A second one was scanned and one generic mugic was scanned.

Suddenly a cough was heard as the three were slightly scarred. They then turned to see Strikto standing there with a hiss from it's two heads. Strikto then said with a long hiss, "You will die!"

The first head went in as Kaz gasped, Ron screamed and Tara let out a startled squeal. Something distracted Strikto as a girl's shout could be heard, "Hey, ugly over here!"

Dual hisses were heard as Strikto reared it's two heads towards a blue light being emitted from a scanner. The scanner belonged to Zita as she said with a grin, "Yeah, that's right, I'm scanning you."

Strikto moved after Zita as she just got done scanning him. Zita pressed her port button as she ported out. Ron then asked Tara who had taken the opportunity to scan the three Overworlder mugic, "How do I port out?"

Kaz replied before Tara, "The same way you ported in."

Ron pressed his port button as did Kaz and Tara. The three ported out as they appeared back in Chaotic.

Ron then wiped his forehead with his forehand as he said to them, "That was not fun."

The pair nodded as Zita ran over to them, "Ron!"

Ron then grinned as he hugged Zita. The two then kissed as Zita then said after she pulled back, "Why didn't you tell me you got a code to Chaotic?"

Ron replied to her telling the truth, "Well, I just got it today. And my first match was bondiggity. So, I think I'm ready to log off and join Kim on a mission. Hopefully, I won't be late for the raid on Killigan's new lair."

Tara looked disappointed and slightly angry at the kiss between Zita and Ron. She then saw him look her way and she put on a fake smile. She then said pointing at this scanner's red and black button, "Just press that button and you'll log out."

Ron pressed the button as he then said, "What's going on? Why aren't I logging out?"

Zita then replied to him with a smile, "Don't worry about it. Your other you is just probably busy. Anyways, as long as we're here want to get a date?"

Ron then smiled as he replied to her, "Food and a bondiggity girlfirend? Yeah!"

Tara saw the pair walk away as she then pressed her log out button. She looked like her heart was shattered as she ported out.

_**Outside of Chaotic**_

Ron was screaming as he ran from several exploding gold balls. Kim flipped through the air as a soccer ball nearly hit her. The soccer ball exploded with daggers coming out and hitting the floor as she dodged the attack.

A young man with red hair wearing a soccer uniform was standing with Duff Killigan. Duff then said to the lad, "Good job, son. Your pop is so proud of you!"

Ron then said in panic, "Oh, come on, that's the Seniors gig. How did you even get a son anyways?"

Duff then replied as he hit three golf balls in a row, "I won the divorce!"

Kim then replied to him with a question, "Really? You won the divorce? That's so unfair."

The son of Duff then said as a soccer ball rolled out form a machine filled with them, "Pay attention Kim Possible, for Ruff Killigan will end you!"

He kicked the ball at her as she then ducked and then pulled out her grappling gun. She fired it at the machine as she pulled it down to explode.

Ron leaped in the air as he then lost his pants. He landed as he groaned and he said throwing down his fists, "Ah, this tanks."

Rufus then leaped from the pocket as he ran over to Duff. Duff went for the naked mole rat as Ron then saw a lever by the computer screen. He threw his scanner that was in his pants pocket. The pants were still on the ground, but he didn't care as he threw the scanner at the lever. The lever was hit as as it flipped. From the ceiling opened two doors as guns came out from the ceiling. The guns began to fire golf balls at Duff Killigan.

Duff Killigan shrilled as he then said, "Oh, we! What are my golf guns doing?"

Rufus then slipped past Duff Killigan as he leaped onto one of the dropped golf balls. He rolled with his feet towards the computer. One of the balls fired at the ball he was on. He leaped into the air. Doing a somersault he came down on one of the buttons. The button initiated a net cannon that caught the Killigans.

Kim smiled as Ron grinned and said to his mole rat, "Nice job Rufus!"

Kim then pulled the lever as the guns then stopped shooting. She then grabbed Ron's scanner as she then asked him, "Ron, why did you bring this? This is that game you've been playing Zita with right?"

Ron nodded as he then saw the red light. He had completely forgotten what Tara told him as he then said looking at the flashing light, "That's odd, it's not supposed to be blinking is it?"

Ron then tapped the button as he tried to turn it off. The beeping stopped as he then had all the data appear in his mind. He then said outloud, "Aw man, I was just about to get a home plate."

Kim then looked at him as she then asked him, "What are you talking about?"

Ron replied to her embarrassed at his thoughts of him and Zita on their date, "Uh, nothing KP. Shall we go?"

Kim then smiled as she said her old reliable friend Ron, "Sure Ron."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer to Chaotic and Kim Possible**_

_This story is a Crossover of Chaotic and Kim Possible. Ron has a Danian deck for his battles. This is a Harem story with mainly Zita and Tara. I'll include other girls into his harem later. I decided to make Zita his current girlfriend in this story. For those who want it to still be a harem, don't worry it will become a harem. Just not yet, trust me it will happen. :) So, I made two OC danians that I am very proud of. And I plan on making new creatures in the future. If you need information about them just IM me. But, I decided to make a son of Tarin named Burin who is a Danian that is capable of gaining elemental proof thanks to his Hive ability. And Gar'ash is a rival Danian who can take away an opposing creature's element from them. Now please enjoy! If anyone wants to see their own war beast made, just leave in the reviews a description and name of a war beast.  
_

* * *

Ron gasped while in Haidrom's body as he flew into the air dodging a Squeeze play from Illiar. He then thought, '_I've already lost Mallash, Tassanil, Tarin and Kapalor. All I have left is Balaan. If I sacrifice him then I'll gain Hive ability. Which means I'll gain energy and Illiar will lose energy. But, this is still a three on 2 match. Wait that new mugic!"_

Haidrom then said as he lifted himself up and said with his chest facing the air, "Activate Mugic, Chorus of the Calm!"

A blue light came down and hit Haidrom as he sacrificed his four danians. He gained 40 energy as he then shouted, "Mirthquake!"

The location switched from Glacier Plains to Mount Pillar. Hive activated as Haidrom then gained 15 energy and Illiar then bursted into code as he lost his remaining energy.

Ron appeared in the drome as he said to OverWarrior, "Tough match there OverWarrior."

The computer then said to the players, "TheRonster, it is your turn to declare an attack."

Ron then tapped on Haidrom as he then said outloud, "Haidrom attacks Aivenna."

OverWarrior then declared before tapping on the creature, "I activate Lystone's ability to sacrifice two of her three mugic counters to add 30 to all of Aivenna's disciplines. And since Lystone is a Muge, Aivenna gains 5 in all disciplines. Thus it's 35 in all disciplines."

Gulping Ron saw the female Overworlder go from 60 Courage to 95, 85 Power to 120, 75 Wisdom to 110 and the speed go from 100 to 135. Obviously, when OverWarrior had scanned Aivenna she was juiced on steroids and didn't give a shit who you were."

Ron spun the location randomizer as the computer announced to the players, "Lake Blakeer, Aivenna vs Haidrom. Let the battle begin, let's get chaotic."

Ron appeared on one of the floating stones as he saw Aivenna land on the main stone platform. Haidrom then leapped to the main platform as he then said sacrificing Balaan, "Activate hive ability!"

Haidrom gained 15 more energy as he chuckled seeing Aivenna lose energy. He then said to the Overworlder, "Time to see code!"

Aivenna then grinned as she told Haidrom, "I don't think so, time to see my mugic and battlegear! Hymn of the Elements, give me the air to bring this fight to an end!"

A yellow light hit Aivenna as she then had her battlegear appear on her. She then said looking at her new belts, "Bodal's Element Converter gives Aivenna Fire and Water elements. And with Air now my attacks are pretty much limitless. Speaking of which Lightning Burst!"

Lightning came from Aivenna's chest as it struck Haidrom who flew back. He grabbed onto a floating stone with a gasp. He then pulled himself up to hang from the side of the rock. He then aimed on hand out as he said making an attack, "Rustoxic!"

A spray of rusty water flew from at Aivenna who moved to the right as she dodged the attack. Aivenna then had water surround her as she shouted the final attack that would end the battle, "Deadwater Devastation!"

Water that was surrounding her flew as she threw her hands. The water flew at Haidrom as he was slammed with the water and was flung into the water below. The code was seen as Ron appeared in the drome and looked tanked. The computer then announced the victor, "The winner is OverWarrior."

Ron walked out as he then said to Tara who was standing outside waiting for him, "Hey, thanks for the cheering."

Tara replied to him with a gentle smile, "Sorry that you lost. But, don't worry everyone loses one every once in a while."

Ron then said as he looked at the scans on his scanner, "I think I'm going to see if Tarin has anything for me."

Tara nodded as Ron went off to the transporter pad. He pressed on his button as he ported to Mipedian Desert. He looked up at the sun as he walked over to a shade providing dune. He saw a hole in the dune face as Tarin poked his head out along with his Pyroblaster.

Tarin then said to Ron, "Ah, it's you Ron. So, what are you doing here?"

Ron grinned as he replied to Tarin, "Coming here to help you guys and get some scans while I'm at it."

Tarin nodded as he then motioned Ron inside. Tarin then introduced Ron to the squad of the Danians. Inside were Formicidor, Aimukk, Neekwin, and two Danians that Ron had not met before, "This is Ron, a Chaotic Player that I trust."

Ron grinned as he pointed at the two new Danians, "Who are those guys?"

Tarin then introduced with a smile, "This is my son Burin, I'm very proud of my son. He and Gar'ash are the newest Mandiblor Scouts that are in our squad."

Ron grinned as he then asked the group, "So, what can I do to help?"

Formicidor replied to the human, "Yes, using your scanner you can scan for creatures on our mission."

Ron then replied with a nod, "Yeah no problem, so what's the mission?"

Formicidor instructed as he then pulled out a map, "We're to go to the Mipedian Prison to assimilate Bylkian the conjurer. He's visiting the prison with Biondu, Ario and Brathe acting as guards of Prince Mudeenu. Queen Aszil wants herself a Warbeast. And with a assimilated Conjurer then the Danians will be able to produce our own and we'll have just as many Warbeasts as the Mipedians."

Ron smiled as he then asked Formicidor, "I'll help you, but I want a scan of the first pure Danian Conjurer."

Formicidor replied with a nod as he said, "Very well, I'll see to it personally."

Ron grinned as he then said to them, "As a matter of fact I could also scout ahead for you guys. While in the prison."

Formicidor replied to Ron, "That will help us out."

_**Meanwhile outside of Chaotic **_

Ron was held up in detention with Mr. Barkin. Ron was drawing for his art homework as he sat with Vinnie. Vinnnie then said as he pressed his scanner, "Oh, yeah, I got in a nice match. Got to study for a Code master match."

Ron then said to Vinnie, "I hope I can catch it."

Vinnie then smiled as replied to him, "I'll save you a seat."

Ron then saw the clock hit the end of detention time. Barkin then stood up as he said to the group of regulars, "Alright you are dismissed you delinquents."

Ron walked out as he saw Kim in her mission gear. She then said to him as she tossed her thumb, "Drakken's new lair has been found. We're going to Mexico again."

Ron then cheered as he threw up his fist, "Yes, home of the taco!"

Rufus popped out of the pocket as he then cheered with his master, "Yay huh!"

_**In Chaotic**_

Ron ported in a room with Burin, Neekwin, Tarin and Formicidor. Formicidor then said to him, "Please check your scanner for Mipedians."

He looked at his scanner as a red dot was seen passing them. Ron then nodded to the pair as Burin nodded back. Burin went up to the door as he began to pick the lock. The door was soon opened by Burin as he stuck out his head.

Ron walked out with Tarin and Formicidor. Neekwin walked out behind them as he scuttled behind them. He said nervously, "I wish I had my spectral viewer so I could look for Mipedians."

Formicidor nodded as the group moved out and came to an intersection. From the ground came a few cracks. They waited as the ground collapsed in a circle. Aimukk and Gar'ash stuck out their heads looking around.

Ron held down his hand as the pair then climbed out. Aimukk then replied to him with a grin, "Thanks for the hand."

Gar'ash said to the Danians, "Ready for a jail break guys?"

Gar'ash put down a bag with several battle gear and mugic. Tarin took one of the mugic as he then said to the group, "I'll take the Infectious Melody. As the veteran scout, I will have a better chance to score an infection on the conjurer."

Formicidor nodded as he then said to Gar'ash and Burin, "Young Mandiblors you will be with me."

The group moved out to the front gate. Two Mipedian Guards were struck by Burin as he said, "Granite Balls!"

Balls of granite flew from his eyes at the pair as they hit the door. They were then hit by Gar'ash as he said having a pair of stingers fly from his hands, "Sleep Sting."

The pair of guards went to sleep as Formicidor nodded at their progress. He then said as they went up to the door, "Time to welcome Prince Mudennu to Mipedian Prison."

Ron said as he looked at his scan, "This is a pretty useful scan. It says that only Mipedian Mugic is allowed in the Mipedian Prison."

Tarin reared his head at this information, "What did you say?"

Ron reexplained what he just said, "Only Mipedian Mugic can be used here."

Tarin then said with a growl, "Great."

Ron then said to them, "Oh, snap! I just realized that all we have is Danian Mugic!"

Neekwin then slammed his face as he said, "Now we know. I thought you were a scout Tarin?"

Tarin replied to the elementalist, "I am and I scouted that there were obvious weak points in the structure of the building. And it's not as if we can't just use attacks and battlegear. We'll just have to capture the conjuror and take away from Mipedian Prison."

Neekwin then said to Tarin, "Alright, we'll do it."

Aimukk then said to the pair, "I believe we should tell Formicidor that the plans have changed?"

Ron nodded as he then said to him, "I'll go port to him and let him know."

Ron ported out as he then appeared at the gate where there were a pair of sleeping Mipedian guards. Ron looked outside the gate to see Kileron standing above the three Danian scouts.

Ron then ported back to Tarin. Tarin then looked at him and asked, "What happened?"

Ron then gulp as he then made a hand gesture to show how much as he said, "We may of a bit of a problem. The conjuror is here and he's summoned a Warbeast."

Tarin and Aimukk rushed with Ron as Neekwin put on his Spectral Viewer. He ran after the three to the gate.

The four got outside of the gate and walked into the outside of the prison. Burin then aimed at the war beast as he called upon the hive, "Add to my elemental proof! Earth and Air proof for all of the Mandiblors!"

Burin then shielded himself from a pebble storm attack. Ron gasped as he then said with a smile, "That's such a cool hive ability!"

Ron pulled out his scanner as he aimed it at Burin. He scanned him as he then said looking at the scan, "This is a great scan! Tarin, your boy is super charged!"

Gar'ash growled as he then had his anger flare up. He then had yellow light come from his eyes as he shot at Prince Mudeenu before he could attack. He said with a holler, "Hive ability: Expend an air element."

Prince Mudeenu growled as his lightning zapped into sparks as he said, "My Lightning Blast failed."

Formicidor was about to be attacked as Neekwin shouted, "Formicidor behind you!"

Formicidor then shouted, "Rockwave!"

Biondu appeared as he flew back and hit a Mipedian guard. Ron then said to Tarin, "Tarin, use a mirthquake or Terraport on Bylkian to get him away from the prison."

Tarin then nodded as he used his pyroblaster to fire himself at the conjuror. He landed at Bylkian's position as he then said stomping, "Mirthquake!"

The ground flew up around the pair. The pair vanished in green light and appeared at the tall dune. Tarin threw up his mugic as the mugician went into the mugic. He shouted out as brown light hit Bylkian, "Infectious Melody!"

_**Back at the Prison**_

Ron ran in as he then tackled Burin. Burin slammed into the ground as several green energy fists flew above him.

Gar'ash then grabbed off the neck of Prince Mudeenu a flux bauble. He threw it at the group of Danians with Ron. The bauble rolled as it began to flash them away. Ron then said scanning the brave Danian, "We'll never forget you."

Two Midpedian guards hit the Danian to the ground as he had a net cast on him. Ron and the Danians next saw the Cordac Falls. Ron then said as he looked at Burin, "I hope you guys get him back."

Formicidor nodded as he said to the Chaotic Player, "Do not worry, Ron. We Danians stick together, we'll get him back soon."

Ron nodded as he saw Tarin walk up with Bylkian. Tarin hugged Burin as he then said to him, "I'm proud of you, son."

The pair smiled as Bylkian was beginning to sprout his antennae. Ron then said pointing at Formicidor, "Well, I'll be waiting for that pure Danian Conjoror scan, Formicidor man."

The squadleader nodded as Ron then ported out and back to Chaotic. Ron then walked to a table and put his scanner into the slot. His three scans that he kept were Mipedian Desert, Burin and Gar'ash. Two awesome Danians and one location that he'll never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer to Chaotic and Kim Possible**_

_This story is a Crossover of Chaotic and Kim Possible. Ron has a Danian deck for his battles. This is a Harem story with mainly Zita and Tara. I'll include other girls into his harem later. I decided to make Zita his current girlfriend in this story. For those who want it to still be a harem, don't worry it will become a harem. I've added my own sorta OC girl to the harem. You can find her in my Bio under Thina. Also I've got a poll on my bio that has a list of possible Ron crossovers that I want to try. Please vote and in a few weeks depending on which vote has the highest. I shall post a new Ron harem story. Please, be my guests and vote already! With that said, thank you for the reads and enjoy.  
_

* * *

Ron was sitting at a table as he watched on the screen his friend Tara select her next creature. Tara had already lost with Hune Paltanin, Eremia and Kinnianne. She only had Lomma, Katarin and Quadore. Ron clicked his tongue, he kinda figured that it was like Tara to select all girl creatures to be on her team.

Tara spun the location randomizer as she then saw the location that it landed on. Sands of the Unseen where creatures with air attacks gained invisibility. Which played in Tara's favor sense she had Quadore on her team.

Tara then selected Quadore as she said selecting her opponents last creature declaring her attack, "Quadore attacks Anger'Keem."

The world around the pair seemed to change with them revealing Quadore to be fluttering by a pillar of stone. She then flew to the sand as the same flew around her making her vanish.

Anger'keem emitted noises as it then shouted summoning an attack, "Electric Rain!"

Rain came down over the area as Quadore by the shock. Anger'keem then said having energy flow around it, "Activiate special aility, take my four mugic counters and destroy 25 of Quadore's energy!"

Quadore was hit by the blast as she appeared went crashing into the sand. Quadore then said as her battlegear appeared, "Time to use my battlegear, Girgeth Tar. Now, I'll gain 5 energy and I also sacrifice my battlegear and heal by 20 energy!"

Quadore flew up as she then said as steam came from her right hand, "Poison Steam!"

Anger'keem was hit as it fell onto the sand. Quadore then followed up the attack with another, "Fearocity!"

A funnel of fear slammed into Anger'keem as it crashed outside the sands. Anger'keem then floated up as it roared out sending an attack, "Rip Tide!"

Gushes of water flew from Anger'keem that ripped away at Quadore's courage. Quadore recovered as she shouted with the last bit of her power left, "Airsault!"

Three funnels of air whipped through the air and hit Anger'keem. Anger'keem turned to code as the match was over. Tara smiled as she said to Alan Platt, "Good job AxeAlan."

Tara walked out of the drome as she headed to the food court. She smiled as she saw Ron and ran over, "Hey, Ron, did you see my match?"

Ron nodded as he said to her with a grin, "Yup, I saw that awesome fearocity attack."

Tara smiled at the fact that Ron praised her. She then said pointing at him, "Hey, don't you have your seventh match in the Oran battle drome today?"

Ron nodded as he replied to her, "Yup, it's going to be baddical. I'm thinking of organizing my strategy. By the way, do you know the common strategy of SlamminSenorita?"

Tara then replied to him with a nod, "Yeah, that's Thina the track runner. She typically uses various tribes and her favorite attack is Accelerated Unity."

Ron nodded as he placed his scanner in the dock of a table. The cards were sent out on the screen as he began looking through his cards.

_**Outside of Chaotic**_

Drakken was sitting at the computer with an online call. He heard the machine say to him, "Welcome to Hench Co. For english please press one. Por favor, pulse dos españoles. For norske vennligst klikk på tre. Für deutsche klicken Sie bitte auf vier."

Drakken kept pressing one as he growled and said to the screen, "Come on give me one for god's sake."

The computer replied to him, "Sie Deutsch ausgewählt haben, drücken Sie bitte vier."

Drakken then groaned as he shouted, "Shego!"

Kim came out from a vent as she said to him, "Why ruin the easy day for Drakken?"

Drakken gasped as he replied to her saying her name, "Kim Possible!"

Green flames lit up on Shego's hands as she came into the room. She then said to Kim, "Hello, princess time to get a butt kicking."

Ron's voice was heard as he shouted with a scream, "Woah, look out!"

Ron fell on top of Shego as she hit the ground. Ron rolled off of her as he was wrestling with his pants trying to pull them up. Kim smiled as she said to Ron, "Good job Ron."

Ron replied as he finally had his pants up, "No prob KP, that's how the Ron man rolls."

_**In Chaotic**_

Ron looked at his screen to see that it was finally down to one on one. He grinned as he looked at Thina across from him. He then pulled on the location randomizer as the locations shuffled around. The location randomizer landed on Oipont's Lookout. Ron grinned at his luck as his last Danian was Gar'ash the captured. He would be able to try his new battlegear that he got in a booster pack. He then said to Thina as he selected Gar'ash, "Gar'ash attacks Qwun at Oipont's Lookout!"

Thina smiled at him as she tapped on Qwun and the blue code surrounded them. Gar'ash came up onto the cliff top as he looked down. He saw that Qwun was on the cliff face far down. Gar'ash then had his battle gear appear. It was a vial of brown liquid as he said with a shout, "With this Royal Exilir, I'll have the ability to activate hive thanks to my queen."

He poured the liquid onto the ground as the wafts of pheromones hit him. He had a glow about him as he gained his hive ability. Gar'ash then walked onto the cliff face meeting Qwun, "This battle's in the bag. Thanks to my activating the hive, Oipont's lookout gives me air element. And this location gives all air element creatures the element of earth. But, guess what, when Hive is active I can expend your air elemen Qwun!"

The glow burst off Gar'ash's exoskeleton as it hit Qwun. Qwun lost some of his footing as he grabbed onto the cliff face after a tumble. He then glared as he said activating his battle gear, "Well lets see if my battlegear will aide me. Rise Warriors of Owayki!"

Code appeared as two warriors appeared. Energy hit Qwun as he then pushed off the cliff face. He then said beginning a charge, "Charge of the Brave!"

A courage icon appeared as Qwun leaped through it as he went into a charge at Gar'ash. Gar'ash was low on energy to begin with after all the scan of him wasn't his best. But that didn't stop Ron as he said with an attack, "Sediment Stormshield."

Gar'ash was hit by the warriors first and then by three tackles from Qwun. Gar'ash then began to fall as he said aiming his hands up, "Katharaz's Cacophony!"

Brown light hit Gar'ash as 15 of his energy was recovered and Qwun was hit by the brown light losing 15 energy. Gar'ash's feet clamped onto the cliff face as he slid to a stop. He then had energy flying around him as he had blue glowing while he shouted, "Mindrazor!"

Blue energy rippled off Ron as it hit Qwun. Qwun was hit with the first burst of wisdom. Then the second one made him fall off the cliff face. He began to fall as the third hit him into an unconsious state. Qwun fell with his remained energy at the level of 10. He then turned to code once he exited the area pullnging to defeat.

The code dispersed as Ron smiled hearing the computer announce him the winner. Ron walked over to Thina as they shook hands. Thina then said to him with a shy smile, "Nice job, so this is your 7 th win?"

Ron replied with a nod as he said to her, "Hey you want to get some nachos? They're on me."

Thina smiled as she nodded to going on a lunch date with him. He of course was completely innocent about it. But, from what Crystella could see this could be a great plan for her.

Ron's scanner then recieved a call as he pressed on the screen to recieve the call. The screen showed a mask of emerald green with a visor of yellow. The shoulder pads were gold with the robe being green. The obvious codemaster then said to Ron issuing his challenge, "TheRonster you have won 7 matches of the Oron Drome. I am now issuing you a challege in the Oron Drome to test your skills myself. The challenge shall take place in 96 hours. Come prepared for the greatest challenge ever."

Ron looked bewildered for a moment. He then ended the call as he said with realization, "This is going to be chaotic."


End file.
